


Harness

by Brawness



Series: Subspace [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I should be working on my other fics tbh, M/M, Multi, Romance, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: It was the little things, sidling up to seunghoon when he didn’t think he noticed, asking for food in such a cute manner, smiling happily whenever they hand fed him anything. He was just adorable like that—“I want you to tie me up like you do Mino.”Okay.





	Harness

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mature situations. Rope bondage is something that should only be performed with utmost consent and consideration from both parties. I do not encourage the use of this story as a manual of sorts, please consult a trained individual before attempting anything.
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction based on real people. It was written for the sole purpose of entertainment and does not in any way reflect on the lives, opinions and personalities of the real individuals.
> 
> I request for the privacy of the individuals whom this story was based on. Please DO NOT send it to them or find ways for them to see it. This is all for fun and I do not wish for them to be burdened by something that I wrote.

  
  


He liked being coddled. 

Seunghoon noticed the way Seungyoon acted his age whenever he treated him like the youngest that he was. 

It was the little things, sidling up to seunghoon when he didn’t think he noticed, asking for food in such a cute manner, smiling happily whenever they hand fed him anything. He was just adorable like that—

“I want you to tie me up like you do Mino.” 

Okay. 

They were on Seunghoon’s bed chatting about random stuff after they had their dinner. Seungyoon was eyeing the suspension beam that was built into the ceiling. Seunghoon sat up taking Seungyoon with him. 

“Seungyoon, we talked about this. What Mino and I do… we’ve been doing it for years. It takes a lot of preparation and practice.” He looked into Seungyoon’s wide brown eyes. “I don’t think I can do it to you.” 

As soon as he said that, he regretted his choice of words, Seungyoon’s expression shuttered and turned away from him, hiding into one of his cheeky smiles. 

“I was just kidding.” He laughed, the artificial tinge of it making Seunghoon’s heart pinch. “I’m gonna go to bed.” 

“Hey.” Seunghoon grabbed the thin wrist before he had the chance to turn away and leave. He pulled Seungyoon to him and gave him a hug, stroking his back gently. “Is it fun when we have sex?” 

Seungyoon nodded into his shoulder. 

Seunghoon took a deep breath, looking for the right words to say that Seungyoon wouldn’t take as rejection. “When Mino asks me to tie him up, it’s not always about sex. It never even started as sex.”

“I know.” Seungyoon murmured. “Mino told me. I asked.” 

He continued to rub the slender back, kneading lightly at the tense shoulders. 

“The ropes that I use are quite rough. They have no give to them. I prepare them myself, as best as I can so I won’t hurt Mino, but you’ve seen him after. There will always be marks.” 

Seungyoon pulled away and took his hand, looking at the calluses on his palm. “Is that why your hands are also rough?” 

"Yeah." Seunghoon pressed their palms together, admiring how soft Seungyoon's hand was compared to his own. How delicate and pink his fingers were. How his wrist was easily encircled by his thumb and forefinger. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Seunghoon said quietly. Seungyoon peered at him, as if trying to read what was going on in his head, but all Seunghoon had was sincerity. “You bruise so easily and it scares me.” He admitted. 

He also never considered using his ropes on Seungyoon. There had been no need for it. Seungyoon did not need the security of restraints like Mino did. 

“Okay.” Seungyoon’s smile was subdued, but Seunghoon was relieved that he didn't press the issue. 

He knew that Seungyoon would also look breathtakingly beautiful wearing his rope, he never doubted that. It was just the nature of their relationship and Seungyoon's physical limitations that prevented them from ever exploring the possibilities. 

Seungyoon never asked about it again after that. Seunghoon still vaguely felt a pang of loss that the curiosity stopped as soon as it started even though he was the one who put an end to it. They resumed their lives as normal, having sex as normal, coexisting in their arrangement as peaceful as before. 

*

Work had been busy. Seunghoon was out of the house, leaving early, arriving late, going on business trips for days at a time. 

He barely saw Jinwoo, Mino and Seungyoon, given their own busy schedules as well. 

By the time it started to slow down, he realized that two months have passed since he last had a decent, quality conversation with Seungyoon. 

He had a session with Mino two weeks before, they somehow managed to squeeze it in because Mino really needed it. Jinwoo often brought him dinner at work accompanied with a blowjob here and there. But Seungyoon was always either sleeping already or not home when Seunghoon was. 

“I haven’t been with Seungyoon lately.” He said, the three of them, him, Mino and Jinwoo having their first dinner together. They called and texted him, but he did not respond, they figured he was still working. He wasn’t in his room either. 

“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him much either.” Jinwoo mused. They both looked at Mino since they shared a lot of hobbies, it was likely that he saw Seungyoon more than they did.

“He’s been working so much too. He’s almost never home. I called him often to have dinner with me, but he declined each time.” Mino reported. 

Looking at each other, their own thoughts probably the same variation of worry.

“I’ll check on him after dinner.” Seunghoon decided since he spoke to him the least. He really missed having him around, following him like a sweet puppy around the house, amusing him with his unique brand of witty but innocent conversation. 

He really missed Seungyoon. 

*

Seungyoon’s office was dark when he got there. The guard let him up the building, he knew Seunghoon from when he used to pick up Seungyoon from work back when he was less busy. Only the glow of Seungyoon’s big dual screen computer illuminated the space. 

He had to wait for a second for his eyes to adjust until he found Seungyoon. 

“Oh Yoonie.” He whispered. 

The poor thing was slumped over his desk, head buried in his arms, his jacket over his shoulders. 

He must have been so tired. He walked as quietly as he could, but the soft clack of his shoe on the marble floor alerted Seungyoon. 

He lifted his head by the time Seunghoon reached him. “Hyung.” His voice raspy from sleep.

“Hey baby.” He perched his hip on the side of the desk facing Seungyoon. He reached out to touch his hair, slightly mussed and sticking out in odd peaks and Seungyoon leaned into it, just like he used to. 

“You okay?” 

“Headache.” Seungyoon rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Was about to go home, but it was so bad.” 

Seunghoon tsked and pulled off his coat to put on Seungyoon. The younger wrapped it around himself, looking grateful for the extra warmth. 

“Let’s go home?” 

Seungyoon nodded. The made their way slowly down to the car, with Seungyoon leaning on him. Seunghoon kept his arm around him, taking as much of his weight that Seungyoon would allow. The guard opened the car door for them, Seungyoon sank heavily into the leather seat. 

“Jinwoo and Mino are worried about you.” He murmured. 

_ And you?  _ Seungyoon’s silent inquiry was communicated by his furrowed brows. 

“So am I.” Seunghoon took his hand and they drove home. 

*

Just as he predicted, Jinwoo and Mino were waiting for them in the living room when they arrived. They fussed over Seungyoon, making him eat even just a little. Jinwoo got him medicine for his headache which the youngest gratefully took. 

“Wanna sleep with me tonight?” He asked, when he saw the youngest drooping with weariness. The relief he felt when he actually agreed to this was immense. 

Seungyoon got ready for bed in his own bathroom, their house was large enough that all of their rooms had one. Seunghoon was reading a book on his bed when Seungyoon shuffled in and made a beeline for his closet. 

He came out wearing one of Seunghoon’s white shirts, it was so big on him that it went down to mid thigh and the wide neck was barely clinging to his shoulders. 

“S’cuse me.” Seungyoon murmured shyly and climbed in beside him. 

He couldn’t resist. Seunghoon put his book down and gathered Seungyoon to him. The younger did not resist, resting his head on Seunghoon’s shoulder, sighing contentedly. 

“Sleep okay?” 

He watched as Seungyoon’s lashes fluttered close and his breathing evened. He couldn’t get past the protective feeling he had over him, Seungyoon’s significantly slighter frame that was so soft and fragile, so different from Mino’s wiry muscles and Jinwoo’s compact build. 

It sounded creepy, but Seunghoon found himself easily losing an entire hour just watching Seungyoon sleep. He was such a restless sleeper with the way his nose twitched or how he would pout his lips endearingly. 

He also observed the hollows of his cheeks that weren’t there before, as well as the dark shadows under his eyes. He definitely lost weight then. 

Something was bothering Seungyoon. They will need to talk it out eventually. 

*

He woke up in the middle of the night when Seungyoon sat bolt upright, breathing hard. 

“Yoonie?” He turned on the bedside lamp and sat up, rubbing Seungyoon’s back. He could feel his racing heartbeat against his palm. He twined their hands together. “Bad dream?” 

Nod. 

“Wanna tell me?” 

Shake. Shake. 

Seunghoon kept his arm around him and waited for the rigidity to dissipate from his body. He debated with himself for the longest time, until he finally came to a decision. 

“Seungyoon, do you trust me?” 

*

He didn’t know why the question made him want to cry. Did he trust him? 

Yes. With all his heart. 

But himself, he didn’t trust at all. He was in a weird place of love and insecurity. 

Like he knew they all loved him. Just not that much. Not that way. 

He also could not blame Seunghoon for not wanting to be in a position of possibly hurting him. He felt guilty for even asking in the first place knowing what it took for him to do it to Mino. He was selfish to ask. 

It was getting to him. He wanted to tell them but he had no idea how to do it without making them feel as if it was their fault. He was never vocal about his feelings, preferring to dealing with them on his own so he could face the world the next day as himself again. But lately it had been difficult. He felt ugly about being jealous. He was jealous of the way Mino could just let go and trust Seunghoon to catch him. He was jealous of Jinwoo who bore the brunt of Seunghoon’s exhaustion. 

He should be grateful that they loved him enough to protect him from the darkness they all seemed to harbor. But these days, he felt more like a roommate than a part of their family and it sucked. 

He startled out of his thoughts when Seunghoon knelt in front of him wearing such a broken expression. Then he realized he didn’t answer his question. 

“I trust you.” He leaned forward and kissed his jaw, smelling the face fash he used. 

When he pulled back, it was like a transformation came over Seunghoon. Gone was the soft lover, in place was an absolute master. 

“Take off your shirt and wait for me on the stool.” He pointed at the stool in the middle of the room. 

Heart starting to pound, he did as he was told as Seunghoon disappeared in his closet. 

Sitting there only in his boxers, he felt cold. He was always cold. 

Seunghoon reappeared, wearing black sweatpants, barefoot, holding something in his hands. 

It was a length of rope, dyed in such a lovely rich deep pink hue, Seungyoon held his breath. 

“Are you—” 

Seunghoon cut him off. “Do you want this?” 

Did he want it? So much. But did Seunghoon want to do it? 

“Do you want to do it?” Seungyoon asked back, afraid of the answer. 

“More than anything.” Seunghoon breathed, he took Seungyoon’s chin with his fingers and gently tilted his face up. “I prepared this rope for you. Only for you.” 

His throat tightened. He couldn’t say anything else so he nodded. 

“Give me a safe word, Yoon.” 

He trusted Seunghoon with all his heart, he didn’t think he needed one. But it was for Seunghoon as much as it was for himself. 

“Sunflower.” 

Seunghoon nodded. “If at any point it becomes too much for you, use that word. I will not be angry.” He reiterated. “I just want you to be safe.” 

Seunghoon began unwinding the rope, measuring length with his arms. Finally, he started casting it on Seungyoon. 

Around it went, his torso becoming a canvas of criss crossing patterns of beautiful rope, tight and warm. Seunghoon’s hypnotic movements lulled him as graceful webs began to form around him. 

*

Seungyoon sat docile under his ministrations. He was beautiful. A different type of beautiful. The paleness of his skin and his delicate bones made the contrast of the luxuriously pink rope even more arresting. 

He chose a softer rope, one that would never burn his sensitive flesh. He dyed it himself, doing multiple dips until he got the desired color. It was the exact same color as the inside of Seungyoon’s lip. 

It was never intended for suspension. Seungyoon would never be able to withstand the pressure of actual suspension, so a perfect compromise was a chest harness. 

He used all of his favorite patterns on him, the most intricately beautiful ones. The hardest ones to achieve. As they took form, he felt himself getting hard. Seungyoon was beautiful by himself. But surrounded by his rope, Seunghoon felt so much pride and love for him he couldn’t even form words to describe it. 

He decided to bind his arms to his body only down to his elbows so he could feel the confinement yet still retain movement. The rest were decorative knots along his forearms and his palm. 

He connected the ropes to one of his legs, again, not meant to bind, making knot after knot until he reached the top of his foot. 

This was the point when his canvas was in the real position of power as Seunghoon willingly knelt at his feet. 

Placing the last loop under his instep, Seunghoon pressed his lips on the top of his foot, looking up at Seungyoon who seemed dazed by his actions. 

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered. 

Seungyoon’s eyes were blank and limpid, the same way Mino’s were when he finally succumbed to being tied. 

He checked to make sure that no part of the rope was too tight that would cut off circulation. He meant for it to be worn for a long while and he wouldn’t want it to be uncomfortable. 

He took Seungyoon’s hand and squeezed. The boy looked at him, all innocence. 

“Let me take you to bed.” 

He carried Seungyoon easily. Far easier than Mino. He didn’t have much muscles to begin with. He arranged him so Seungyoon lay on top of him. 

He guessed Seungyoon still enjoyed being in that space that he let Seunghoon do what he wanted. 

He ran his hands down his back, every knot catching on his hand, Seungyoon’s breaths caressing his throat. 

“I missed you.” Seungyoon whispered. “I thought you didn’t want me.” 

Seunghoon’s chest ached at the simple admission. He pressed his lips to the top of his head. “If you can only see how I see you.” He whispered. But of course, Seungyoon didn’t see. Because Seunghoon didn’t show him. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll do better.” Seunghoon promised. 

What Seungyoon needed wasn’t just the ropes. It was security. And he failed to give him that. They failed. 

But Seungyoon, bless his generous heart, nodded. Forgiven. Didn’t even make him work for it. He didn’t deserve him. 

“You are mine.” Seunghoon tilted his head and matched the plush pink lips to his own. “And I am yours.” 

*

He was lying in a pool of uncoiled rope as Seunghoon thrust into him. He kept his legs around him, keeping him close until his entire world was him. He let out every breath, every moan and every tear, pleasure deliriously wrapped around him. 

The ropes around his heart tightened, bonded and mended until he was whole. 

*

He didn’t know how long he lay in a blissed out state, but he was in his favorite position, on top of Seunghoon, that he can feel him from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. 

Seunghoon took care of him as if he was a breakable piece of glass. His very gentleness caused a few stray tears to escape, but he wiped at them fast enough. 

“Mino was right.” He remarked. 

“Hmm?”

“You are the best.” 

*

_ “I’ve never said this before, _

_ To tell you the truth, I felt my heart beating that day. _

_ I felt like our fate was already decided.  _

_ Love was coming to me _

_ And it leads me towards you.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> \- Another one  
> \- I didn't edit a single thing. T_T  
> \- Sorry I can't smut  
> \- My [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)  
> \- Please leave me comments. Uwu


End file.
